Lance Nguyen
|actor = Reggie Lee |image = Lance.jpg |AKA = |fullname = Lance's last name is revealed in the credits of the film |born = |status = UnknownLance's fate after his fall was left ambiguous |death = |deathreason = |residence = Little Saigon, , The Fast and the Furious (film) |profession = Biker Gang member |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Johnny Tran (cousin) Unnamed Uncle Unnamed cousinr |loves = |friends = |partners = Johnny Tran |otheractor = |appearances = The Fast and the Furious}}Lance NguyenThe Fast and the Furious (2001) Full Cast & Crew is Johnny Tran's cousin. He is the secondary antagonist in ''The Fast and the Furious''. Biography ''The Fast and the Furious'' When Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner trespass into Little Saigon, they are surrounded by Johnny and Lance's biker gang. Upon taking them to a secluded area, Lance draws his Micro Uzi on Brian. During Tran's interrogation, Lance agrees with his cousin that the 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse that Dominic won from Brian was a beautiful machine. The two depart, leaving Dominic and Brian to assume they would be left alone. Lance and Johnny return moments later and fire on the Eclipse, reputing the NOS canisters. inside the vehicle, which trigger an explosion that destroys it. In a conversation with Brian, Dominic jokes about Lance's penchant for snakeskin pants. Later, when Dominic, Brian and Vince are investigating Tran's garage, Lance and Tran interrogate their mechanic, Ted Gassner, about the engines in Tran's vehicles. When Brian is pressured by Bilkins into finding the culprit of the four truck thefts, he incorrectly deduced that Tran's gang were responsible for the thefts. Brian organizes a SWAT raid targeting Tran's entire group. Johnny is subdued at his house in front of his family. Elsewhere, Lance is eating with others at a restaurant that the police raid. Lance attempts to escape, but is violently subdued by the police and arrested with the rest of Trans group. After Jesse loses his Volkswagen Jetta in a race to Tran for pink slips at the Race Wars, Tran and Dominic get into a fighter after Tran accuses Dominic of selling him out to the police. Lance attempts to jump into the fight and help his cousin, but he is knocked down by Letty Ortiz. When Jesse fails to return with the lost car, Lance and Tran decide to exact revenge against Dominic. They head for the Toretto House and commit a drive-by shooting. They are able to kill Jesse, who returned to the Toretto House following his disappearance from the Race Wars event. Lance and Johnny attempt to escape, but Brian pursues and tries to kill them. Lance and Tran hatch a plan to box Brian in between the two of them, Lance falling back so that he can fire on Brian from the back of his 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV. Before he can steady his arm, Dominic drives his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T into Lance's Yamaha YZF-R1, running him off the road. Lance is thrown from his bike when it crashes on the hill below and appears unable to get up following the crash. Vehicles Driven Gallery Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Antagonists Category:Villains